I am, Haruno Sakura
by KittenLexi
Summary: Before the Uchiha massacre, Sakura was kidnapped and Itachi was the ANBU who saved her. After the Uchiha massacre, Sakura tries to comfort Sasuke and Itachi leaves with a deep, dark secret. SasuSaku (with complications of course).
1. Chapter 1: Confidence

_In a world where Sakura never had a crush on Sasuke, never became rivals with Ino, and never found Naruto irritating._

* * *

"You can keep the ribbon if you'd like," Ino smiled at Sakura; the red strip of fabric was tied neatly in the pinkette's hair, keeping the locks out of her face.

Sakura's lips curved into a shy smile, and she blushed knowing that her forehead was easily seen now more than ever. _Ino said to have some confidence…people won't bully me if I don't let it bother me!_ Warmth flooded through her system, she had been without friends, and now Ino had come and welcomed her with a small gesture of kindness.

* * *

One by one the parents came to pick up their children from the park, grasping their hands quickly and dragging them away. The low whispers of "stay away from that kid" might as well been shouted because he still heard them. Naruto never understood what he did to deserve the treatment he received from other kids, who undoubtedly learned these behaviors from their parents. He just knew that it left him alone, and nothing hurt more than the empty feeling bubbling in his stomach.

Standing by himself Naruto balled up his fists and looked down, he couldn't resist the tears rolling down his face. He just felt so alone, and empty. Always.

"Want to swing with me?" a small voice reached his ears before the sobs overtook him completely. His head jerked up, tears rimming his big blue eyes. There on a swing sat a little pink-haired girl, a small shy smile on her face.

* * *

All the kids were playing happily, no discrimination among one another. Sakura watched from a distance, still not confident enough to try and make new friends. Ino had been her one and only thus far, and she went home early; Sakura was content with just sitting silently swinging by herself.

After a while parents picked up their kids from the park, and yelled at them for playing with the yellow haired kid, he had the biggest grin she had ever seen. Come to think of it, she had seen him before in class. Sakura even remembered her own parents advising her to stay away from him, but she didn't understand. He seemed nice; he laughed and played with everyone else just like any other kid would.

But here he was, alone. No one came to pick him up and he stood there crying. Sakura thought back to when Ino had become her friend, how she was bullied for her forehead and how sad she felt when she was without friends. For some reason in her little heart, she couldn't help but want to help the blonde haired boy. _Maybe he needs a friend, just like I did!_

Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out, a blush flittered across her face. Why couldn't she talk to others? The boy wasn't going to bully her; he was sad and needed someone. _I need to help._ With that resolve, Sakura smiled a little and asked him a question, "Want to swing with me?"

He turned towards her and smiled, even though his face was wet with tears and snots were beginning to crawl out from his nose. "Sure!" The blonde suddenly had an unexpected jolt of energy and ran to the swing next to Sakura.

"I love swings. Every time I come to the park I try to swing as high as I can! The other kids always tell me that their parents said that can be dangerous…but no one has ever said anything to me so I keep doing it!" He grinned wide and rambled on and on about what he liked to do for fun. Sakura's smile widened, _see he did need a friend_. She couldn't find any words to reply with but offered smiles and giggles every now and then.

They sat on the swings for a little bit until Sakura's parents showed up to pick her up. Just like all of the other parents they gave Sakura a disapproving look and sneered at the boy. Sakura frowned, she didn't understand. _He's my new friend._

"I have to go," Sakura finally spoke, her voice full of regret. She felt bad for leaving him all alone.

"Oh." The boy was sad again.

Sakura offered a small smile again and gave him a hug. "What's your name? You're my new friend!"

He gaped at her, his blue eyes widening before he had a huge grin across his face. "Uzumaki, Naruto!"

With that she walked away, giving a wave. She had decided from then on that no matter what it took, she would be his friend. Her parents would just have to understand! _Just wait, they'll see._ Before placing her hands in her parents waiting hands, Sakura turned around and said, "I am, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

 **My first story in probably six years! I hope everyone enjoyed reading the beginning, even though it was short. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**As you may have guessed, this is a story about how one event (Sakura becoming friends with Naruto) can change so much of the timeline in the Anime/Manga. I'm really excited to see where I lead this story! Enjoy :]**

 **Chapter 2: Friends**

* * *

They sat in the sea of flowers, giggling as the wind came through and ruffled their hair. Sakura smiled at Ino and Ino smiled back. "Ino, I made a new friend," Sakura confessed after some hesitation. _What if she doesn't want me to have other friends…?_

"That's great!" Ino exclaimed and beamed at her friend, engulfing her in a gigantic hug.

It had been hard for Sakura to speak to Naruto because she rarely spoke to anyone. In class she always focused on learning and not socializing that was why, apart from her forehead, she was bullied. Then Ino came along and cheered her up.

Sakura blushed while hugging Ino. "You're not mad?" she whispered, afraid that making a new friend would hurt the budding friendship she had started with Ino.

"Nope! Why would I be? I have friends too silly like Shikamaru and Chouji have been my friends since birth. Having multiple friends is a good thing." A sigh of relief came from Sakura. "Well who is it?" Ino asked, wondering whom Sakura was able to speak to.

"His name is Naruto, he's really nice." She sighed happily, and fell back onto the grass and flowers, they offered cushioning. "Naruto is the first boy I've talked to!" A blush formed on the shy girl's face.

Ino stared at Sakura for a moment, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "That blonde haired kid? I've heard he's a troublemaker, and to stay away from him."

Sakura frowned, tears welling up. _This isn't fair! He's so nice! Why do people say to stay away from him?_ The tears almost fell, but she wouldn't let them. Just because people warned her against Naruto, she wasn't going to be sad. She was getting old enough to realize who she can and cannot be friends with.

"That doesn't matter Ino, he is bullied. He needs a friend, just like me."

Eyes widening, and then softening, Ino smiled. "You're right. Lets all be friends."

* * *

"Naruto! Naruuutoooooooooo!" Sakura knocked excitedly on one of her best friend's door. "Come out and play!"

It had been a few weeks since Sakura met Naruto, and since then they had been spending plenty of time together. Ino had been to true to what she said, and she would play with them too. Eventually her other friends, Shikamaru and Chouji would join in.

Sakura always shook off the looks they all got from the adults. The disgust. Her own parents were skeptical at first, but they saw Sakura was happy to have friends. It was a step up from her being bullied and lonely. Every day she spent with Naruto and Ino, the Haruno family noticed Sakura opening up more and more. At dinner she would talk about her day, with a blush of course, and seemed open to trying new things. Naruto seemed good for her. Not to mention whenever they brought up his "troublemaking behavior" such as all the pranks he did, Sakura would just simply reply, "He's just a boy. And we are friends."

Those words held more power than Sakura realized. It was a slap to her parent's faces; it was a slap to any adult who decided they wanted to advise Sakura against Naruto. Why did they hate this boy so much? He was only seven, and the worst thing he had ever done was paint on random buildings.

"Naruuuu-" Sakura was mid knock and shout when the door flew open, a grinning blonde behind the door.

"Hii Sakura! Sorry I was eating ram-I mean breakfast." He chuckled sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair.

Sakura blinked, and then frowned. "You mean ramen? I told you ramen is not a healthy breakfast? Don't you pay attention in our nutrition class! It's important to be a strong shinobi!" She shook her head as she saw past Naruto, into his small apartment full of ramen cups.

Naruto stepped in front of Sakura, and closed the door. "Don't worry Sakura, I also eat fruit, sometimes." He grinned his signature grin, taking over his face. His eyes crinkled and the baby blues sparkled. Sakura blushed. "Come on, lets go play."

They headed towards the park where Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were waiting. On the way they chatted excitedly with each other, talking about the lessons they learned at school.

"You know, I want to be Hokage one day. So then, no one can look down on me. They will just look up at my face on the stone! Next to all the other great Hokages!" Naruto exclaimed, he was excited.

Sakura smiled. "You'll be a good Hokage."

He grinned at her. "What do you want to do Sakura?"

"Hmm…I don't know." She whispered nervously. "My parents decided not to become shinobi, I'm not sure if I will do the same."

"But you have to Sakura! Me, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji are all enrolling in The Academy." Naruto explained desperately, "I need you there. You'd be an awesome shinobi! With your kind heart, and sweet personality."

Sakura stared at the ground as they continued to walk. She was silent, thinking. _All my friends are going to become shinobi. Then I will be left behind…_

Suddenly they heard the unmistakable sound of water sizzling, creating steam on the pond next to the path they were walking on. An excited voice erupted with sizzling, "I did it!"

It shocked Sakura out of her thoughts and she glanced where the noise was coming from, Naruto did the same. "Hey, what just happened?" Naruto asked, loud enough for the little boy on the dock to hear, he whipped around to look at his audience.

The boy's eyes widened and he blushed, ashamed for losing his cool. But yet, his eyes still gleamed with excitement, he was proud of himself. Sakura and Naruto jogged down the small hill to meet the boy on the dock.

"The water turned to steam," Sakura observed, always quick to pick up on exactly what was going on. _Fire can do that._ She thought to herself in awe. "Was that a fire jutsu?"

"Yes." The boy replied, a grin upon his face. The expression was at least half of Naruto's grin, but held just as much happiness.

"That's amazing!" Naruto exclaimed, a tad bit of jealousy in his voice. He was excited to meet someone who did something so cool.

The boy looked at Naruto. "It is a trademark jutsu in my family, if think that was cool you should see my brother! He always makes the biggest fireballs." He explained to them, the admiration apparent in his voice.

Sakura blushed as the boys continued their conversations. She wanted to join in, and even though she had started to overcome her shyness, she didn't know how to introduce herself without Ino; except that one time with Naruto. _I wonder what his name is…maybe he wants to join Naruto and I at the park with the others._

Naruto was laughing with the little boy, apparently telling a joke. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Haruno Sakura; what is your name?" Naruto seemed so gregarious in comparison to Sakura, especially since he didn't feel so alone nowadays because he made friends.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Was his short reply, he wasn't a boy of many words, just enough to get his point across. Sasuke looked at Sakura and his brows furrowed in confusion. "Is that real?"

Sakura didn't have to ask for an explanation. She knew he was referring to her hair, one of the other reasons she was bullied. Kids made fun of her bubblegum colored hair, telling her that it was weird and ugly. Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet, "Yes, but don't tell me how. Both my parents have dark brown hair." She was a little embarrassed actually.

"It's pretty." Sakura's eyes grew wide and she looked at Sasuke, who had a small smile on his face.

Naruto grabbed both Sakura's and Sasuke's hands and dragged them back up the hill. "C'mon Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji are waiting at the park." He grinned as they stumbled a little bit, not expecting him to have enough strength to drag them so quickly.

"Sasuke, you want to play with us?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes bright with anticipation. _Another friend!_

"I was training…but since I did the jutsu, I guess its okay!" Sasuke beamed, he was excited to have a play date. He was used to following his brother; Itachi; around begging him to train him. Sasuke wasn't used to friends, but thought that maybe he needed people around him that were his age.

They arrived at the park, where kids were already running around playing. Ino skipped over to the three, a bright smile on her face. "Shino, Hinata, Kiba and his puppy are going to play tag with us today!" Shikamaru was standing behind her, hands in his pockets and shaking his head while Chouji put his hands in a bag of chips.

"So many kids…" Shikamaru looked at the sky. "It's troublesome making new friendships."

Naruto on other hand was excited and ran over to Hinata who was playing with her hands. "Tag you're it!" he patted her shoulder, not noticing the vibrant red streak forming on her face. She stepped forward, trying to tag Kiba but he ran away, everyone ran away.

All nine kids ran around the playground, giggling as people were tagged it. They were all innocent to any real events occurring around them. Like the shinobi dying on missions, or other countries in civil wars. They were just kids. Little did they know that their lives were going to be turned upside down, well some of them anyway.

But for now, they were happy.

* * *

 **I would like to thank everyone who followed and favorited my story! A special thanks to those who took the time to review. The kind words pushed me to get this chapter out (sooner rather than later) and also made it twice as long as the first one. I am excited to be writing again, and appreciate encouragement! So tell me what you think :]**


	3. Chapter 3: Stolen

**Soooooooo here's the third chapter. Things will start to get interesting now! :]**

 **Chapter 3: Stolen**

* * *

"Aha I got you!" Sakura giggled as she lunged towards Sasuke, but before she could tag him he disappeared real fast. She had to stop herself quickly before she fell over. "Oh man, you're fast." She huffed and pouted angrily.

Sasuke smirked as he high fived Naruto who was sticking his tongue out at Sakura. The pink haired girl shook her head and her smile spread across her face in delight. This was fun. _Those two are really something._

Their game of tag continued, even though some of the kids playing decided to do other things at the park. Shikamaru sat on top of a slide, contemplating whether or not to slide down it. It was pretty difficult, and troublesome for him to decide. Hinata was behind him, waiting patiently for her turn.

On the swings Chouji pushed Ino, eating some of his snack every now and then. Shino sat under a tree, his face hidden from everyone as usual. He was quiet, but everyone knew better. His silence was needed so he can hear his bugs, and every now and then he would talk back to them. Weird.

Kiba was still playing tag, currently he was in front of Sakura, teasing her. "C'mon, you can tag me!" he laughed, "Hehe I'm right in front of you!" Sakura lunged for him and he jumped to the right quickly, his puppy Akamaru barked at the sudden movement.

Sakura huffed again, she really didn't have the best of luck when it came to tag. But she had a plan. She turned around and chased after Naruto who was still next to Sasuke. Sasuke stepped out of the way just a little since Naruto was Sakura's new target. But just as she passed him going towards Naruto, she pivoted on her foot very quickly and leaped at Sasuke. "Tag successful! You're it!" she grinned triumphantly.

Sasuke looked at her surprise. And then he smirked, "Not for long!" and they continued running around.

Somewhere on the other side of Konoha, patrol guards were playing their own games….

…

..

.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" the male Konoha shinobi cheered on his female partner. They were supposed to be watching the perimeter of the village. But it had been a real long time since anyone had tried something against the village so they were taking a break, a break that involved sake.

The female finished off the bottle with a sound of satisfaction. It was the sound you make after having a cold drink on a hot summer day, and she grinned at her partner. "Hehe you thought couldn't do it, huh but worry you don't, hehe." Her slurry of words made little sense but her partner just laughed at her, a big belly laugh that echoed throughout the forest.

They were very busy laughing, and being loud, that they didn't notice the chakra signatures coming up behind them. "Drinking on the job," a dark voice spoke, breaking their laughter. They spun around rapidly, trying to figure out where it came from.

"Bad decision," another voice called out.

"Shit," the male Konoha shinobi quickly bit his thumb and performed some hand signs that would set off an alarm in Konoha, a system that was good for patrol shinobi in case they were attacked and killed. Who knows how many intruders there would be? Why were they in Konoha?

The female was shakily trying to handle her kunai in her drunken hands. A man appeared behind her and slit her throat before anyone could even blink. The female's eyes closed and her body slumped on the ground, blood pooling around her.

"No!" the male shouted and ran over to her, but the other man kicked him in his back, forcing him to the ground. He fell to the ground, hands in the sticky blood from his fallen partner, and friend. Quickly he rolled over and managed to avoid being stabbed in the back.

"Mistake after mistake…hmm, how does it feel to watch your partner die in front of you?" the first man who killed her grabbed the male shinobi by the neck. "Stupid Konoha ninja, you have no idea what's coming."

"Fuck off!" tears rimmed his eyes, if only had they been more cautious. Why did they drink that sake? Why today? Why?

"Just die," the murderer snapped his neck, and threw him onto the female. Their bodies lay limp in the blood.

The other murderer chuckled. "I'll tell the others." And then disappeared.

…

..

.

The siren wailed through Konoha. Shinobi ran towards the perimeter of Konoha prepared for an invasion. Civilians rushed inside to avoid getting injured. And the kids stood scared.

"What-what's going on?" Ino jumped off the swing and ran over to Sakura. People were running in all directions.

"We should get out of here." Shikamaru muttered, "C'mon Ino and Chouji we will go to my house…"

Sakura looked at Ino, fear in her eyes. "Sakura, you should go home too."

All the kids ran off towards home, except for Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. "Guys my brother will protect us," Sasuke told them, "We can go to my house." And then he ran off, Naruto looked at Sakura, grabbed her hand, and took off after Sasuke. They were a little scared, everything seemed so frantic.

Out in the distance shouts were heard and explosions shook the ground, causing Sakura to stumble, but Naruto kept running and pulled Sakura up with him. "Naruto, I'm scared." Sakura whispered and Sasuke looked at them as he continued running.

Naruto squeezed her hand. "Me too," his eyebrows scrunched together in thought, "But we have to keep going."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. _What is going on? Is everyone going to be okay?_

Suddenly Sakura's arm not being held by Naruto was yanked, causing the two children to fall backwards, Naruto only squeezed her hand tighter as they looked at their attacker.

"Silly children." A man sneered as he yanked Sakura's arm again, it was painful because Naruto held onto her too she felt the strain of being pulled both ways. The man wore all black, and a black mask that had slits for his eyes, which were an unusual pink.

"Let her go you dark freak!" Naruto shouted grabbing Sakura's arm with both hands and trying to get her out of the man's grasp. Sasuke ran over and blew a small fireball at the man.

Surprisingly, the fire was moved with just a wave of his hand. Sasuke glared and tried helping Naruto pull Sakura.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura cried as she tried to shake her attacker off of her.

The man in all black laughed and just held up his hand, then Naruto and Sasuke flew back as if something crashed into them. Sakura was out of their grasp. "Fools." He injected a syringe into Sakura's arm, her wide emerald eyes closed as tears rolled out of them. "So long," then the man jumped away just as a man appeared behind Sasuke and Naruto.

"Little brother," Sasuke jerked up, looking at the man who was dressed in his Anbu uniform, except his mask was in his hand.

"Itachi!" he exclaimed, tears in his eyes. "They took Sakura…" he shook his head in disbelief as Naruto sobbed next to him, hitting the ground in frustration.

"Why?! I need to get her back!" Naruto wailed, "They could hurt her." He sniffled sadly.

Sasuke walked over to Itachi. "Can you rescue her?"

The wind blew Itachi's hair around, shouts were still heard around the village. He spoke no words, just placed his mask on. Itachi disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

* * *

 **Yep, I stereotypically had Sakura get kidnapped.**

 **But, this is going to set up some of my ideas. Like why does that guy have pink eyes? Where did these people come from? Please review for a speedy update, and let me know your thoughts and concerns :]**


	4. Chapter 4: Danger

**Hello all! So, I am back. I am sorry for taking so long to update, I had trouble formulating my plot. Now, I have more of an idea of the specifics within this story and should have no problem publishing more chapters soon! By the way, I do not own Naruto.**

 _PREVIOUSLY..._

 _The man in all black laughed and just held up his hand, and then Naruto and Sasuke flew back as if something crashed into them. Sakura was out of their grasp. "Fools." He injected a syringe into Sakura's arm, her wide emerald eyes closed as tears rolled out of them. "So long," then the man jumped away just as a man appeared behind Sasuke and Naruto._

" _Little brother," Sasuke jerked up, looking at the man who was dressed in his Anbu uniform, except his mask was in his hand._

" _Itachi!" he exclaimed, tears in his eyes. "They took Sakura…" he shook his head in disbelief as Naruto sobbed next to him, hitting the ground in frustration._

" _Why?! I need to get her back!" Naruto wailed, "They could hurt her." He sniffled sadly._

 _Sasuke walked over to Itachi. "Can you rescue her?"_

 _The wind blew Itachi's hair around; shouts were still heard around the village. He spoke no words, just placed his mask on. Itachi disappeared in a flurry of leaves._

* * *

Chapter 4: Danger

* * *

"She is still knocked out Master," a voice spoke from the hallway; they were close enough to be heard.

"We will try to make her cooperate, she is a child after all." Another man spoke; confident with the words he spoke. A grunt was given as a reply, voicing words left unspoken. They walked away, their footsteps echoing.

Jade eyes fluttered open, looking around nervously, tears forming in her eyes as she heard what they had said. _Why am I here?_ She couldn't understand why she was taken away from her home, and she still imagined Naruto and Sasuke's faces, filled with fear and desperation. _Naruto…Sasuke…help me…_

Sakura felt helpless, she was just a little girl with no power. How could she survive being a prisoner? She knew she would not be able to escape. Her parents were not shinobi and could not rescue her, and she held no importance in the village. _Will I go home?_ The sad thoughts brought more tears to her eyes and she began to sob, she missed her friends and her home. She was _scared_. Sakura closed her eyes and she fell back to sleep, the sobbing taking affect on her. Unknowingly, someone was watching her.

* * *

It wasn't hard to follow the trail left behind from the Konoha intruders, as they sprinted away with their hostage. Many of their comrades stayed in Konoha to continue fighting, before sprinting to meet them later on. Itachi was determined to find out what was going on, they had attacked _his_ village after all.

 _They took Sakura, Sasuke's friend._ Itachi's eyes narrowed, remembering the look of desperation his little brother had given him. He wanted to alleviate any pain that could fall upon him. More importantly, what was the importance of the little Haruno, the girl with no shinobi background? _After they captured her, most of their comrades retreated. She was the purpose, they were the diversion. They probably did not count on an Uchiha being ready to retaliate._ Itachi smirked to himself slightly, feeling confident in his abilities.

Itachi stopped his traveling through the trees when he came upon a small clearing, seemingly with nothing out of the ordinary. With the Sharingan activated, Itachi was able to sense something under ground, and even detect the secret hidden entrance. _Easy._ Itachi smirked as he carefully made his way over, being careful to avoid any traps while remaining unseen. The hidden entrance was within a large tree, a normal looking tree. Itachi did a simple hand sign and the genjutsu in place faltered as he slipped down the staircase, into the under ground lair.

His footsteps were light, not making one sound. Any other shinobi would have a hard time silencing their footsteps, especially in the hallway that seemed ready to ricochet any noise presented to it. Itachi masked his chakra signature, ensuring no outbursts from the enemy shinobi.

 _I wonder….where am I?_ His eyes were wide and alert, his Anbu training coming in handy as he analyzed every sound, every corner, every thing he came into contact with. There were numerous turns as he journeyed through the corridors of the lair; surprised no one had come into contact with him yet. Light footsteps were heard from around the corner, Itachi smirked thinking to himself, _here we go._

Pressing himself to the wall, kunai in his hand, Itachi was ready. The man turned the corner, eyes widening as he saw the Anbu member, getting ready to shout when Itachi grabbed him and pushed him harshly into the wall. One hand was on his mouth, and the other hand was gripping his kunai tightly against his throat, drawing a fine line of blood.

"I advise you stay silent." Itachi's Sharingan whirled as her stared into the man's eyes, sensing the fright from the man's green eyes. Fright…and something else, amusement? Regardless, he was a dead man. "Where is Haruno, Sakura, the girl taken from Konoha?" Itachi questioned, lifting his hand away from the man's mouth but gripping his shoulder in a silent warning. _I will kill you if you move, or scream._

"Kill me." The man resolved staring down Itachi, fear disappearing. "You will not stop Master. In fact in time you will know, and work with him." The man smirked as Itachi's eyes flickered in confusion and anger.

"Where," Itachi spoke evenly, his fingers dug into his shoulder tendons, causing the man to wince, "is she?" His kunai pressed harder into the man's throat, and he tried to flinch away from the pain. Sobbing was heard down the hallway, and Itachi punctured the man's pressure points, in order to cause death. He held his hand on his mouth once again, stifling the cry of pain he made. The man was dead almost instantly, much to Itachi's satisfaction as he allowed him to slump to the ground. Itachi continued down the hallway, towards the sobbing he had heard.

Inside a small room lay Sakura, sobbing on a small bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, obviously exhausted. Itachi scanned his surroundings, ensuring there were no traps within the room, and then he walked in, picking up the girl easily. Her jade eyes fluttered open once more, "Itachi…" she whispered, and then her eyes closed. _Someone came for me…_

 _This was too easy…_ Itachi narrowed his eyes as he ran out of the room, careful once again to not make a noise.

"Uchiha." A voice called, Itachi stopped in his tracks and peered in the direction of the person who addressed him, Sharingan shining threateningly. "I would put her down if I were you." The man sneered at him, a chuckle bubbling in his throat as Itachi frowned.

"You won't be successful against me." Itachi replied, continuing to walk away, but then he felt a force slam him against a wall, almost dropping Sakura. He stared at where he was hit, wondering what it had been.

The strange man's chuckle turned into a malicious laugh, echoing in the room. "Maybe so," he sneered, "But you do not know me."

"Tell me." The Uchiha prodigy did not request, he demanded, confidence present in every syllable he spoke.

"You'll find out, in due time. Perhaps, your family will tell you." The glint in his eyes was unforgettable, speaking volumes of amusement, and malicious intent. The unusual pink color of his pink orbs shocked Itachi; he was unaware of this man's power. The man turned around and walked away, "Go on take her. My plan will continue on. There is nothing you can do to stop it." Itachi almost put Sakura down and ran after him, curiosity spiking in every bone of his body. But quickly the chakra signature disappeared, leaving no trace what so ever.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, gripping Sakura tightly. _These people, took her, and allowed me to take her back._ He mused to himself, curious as to why there was no fighting involved with his rescue mission. _What are they planning to do? Who are they, what power does that man yield?_

Walking up the stairs and back into the clearing, Itachi was still not met with any resistance. It was strange, spiking his curiosity even more. Almost annoyed that there was no fight, he then made his journey back to his village, Konoha. _I will need to get answers, but that can wait until later._

* * *

 **How was it? I know it was short, but I am supposed to be doing homework today, but instead I wanted to come back to my story! I do not want to give too much away, but I am really excited for the future chapters. I would like to announce that I have no intention of following the story line exactly as Anime/Manga. I am going to use some of the ideas from the Naruto series, but I plan to change A LOT of important character developments and plot lines.**

 **Please, please, pleaseeee review! My inspiration and motivation is directly related to anyone enjoying this story! Thank you, and I promise I'll update sooner than before (way sooner).**


End file.
